fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Violent Holy Demonic Queen of The Moon Kingdom
Violent Holy Demonic Queen of The Moon Kingdom & The True Princesses of The Silver Millennium--The Legacy of The Supreme Holy Dragon King & The Primordial Beast Gods / Intergalactic Maximum War Zone & Supernatural Revolutionary Xi-Storm is a fan fiction multi crossover series. This ia also a retelling of the Sailor Moon anime with a crossover with Devil May Cry. This is also a multi-crossover series with other forms of media. The Silver Millennium fell becuase of The Sailor Wars. Usagi si the child of The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Usagi can wield the powers of The Light & Dark. Plot Sailor Soldiers Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Watcher Sailor Titans Iron Heart Council Sailor Primes Neo Soldiers Infinity Scouts / Grand Council Zodiac Sailors Kinmoku Sailors Celstial Sailors Intergalactic Sailors Sailor Animates Deity Sailors / Elite Guard Legendary Sailor Titans / Royal Guardains of The Universal Sailor Entities Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Mini-Cons Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor Maximals Valkyries Cybertron Elite Guard Holy Knights ThunderCats Time-Space Administration Bureau Allies Television Shows Movies Video Games Extras *The Neo Soldiers wield the Lost Hight-Teir Longinuses containing the spirits of The Legendary God Slayers. *Sailor Order, Sailor Chaos, & Sailor Void are the founders of The Sailor Soldier Universe, they are the ones who created The 12 Original Sailor Primes & The Legendary Sailor Titans. *The canon Sailor Scouts are from noble families, they formed The '''Dark Scouts, '''who are the evil counterparts to The Neo Soldiers. Dark Sailor Sun is their leader *The Dark Scouts are the ones who started the Sailor Wars. *The Dark Scouts are the students of The Old Gods. Neo Sailor Moon & Dark Sailor Sun are the only 2 Sailors who have the power to defeat the Old Gods. *Neo Sailor Moon is revealed to be one of The 12 Original Sailor Primes along with Sailor Galaxia, her aunt Neo Sailor Charon and her older sister Sailor Universe. *Sailor Universe is Neo Sailor Moon's older sister & co-leader of The Infinity Scouts. *Motoko Kusanagi, Major of Sector 9 is a Neo Soldier named Neo Sailor Charon. She is also the niece of Neo Sailor Moon & Sailor Universe. She also wields the fourth talisman: The Rainbow Magnum. Category:Bloody Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Titan Zodiac Deity Storm--Supreme Holy Dragon King & Primordial Beast God Emperor Universal Justice Surge / Intergalactic War Zone & Supernatural Maximum Revolutionary Xi-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Movies Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Zoids Fan Fictions Category:Video Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Primordial Entity X-Storm Fan Fictions